kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile
The Crocodile is a character from the Neverland world, and Captain Hook's arch-nemesis. He acquired a taste for the pirate captain when Peter Pan chopped off the captain's hand and fed it to him. He now follows Hook around everywhere, hoping to get a second taste of the captain. The crocodile isn't quite a villain, since he primarily hunts Captain Hook, but he does attack Sora and Ventus. The crocodile also swallowed an alarm clock, that now, unfortunately for the crocodile, warns Captain Hook if he is approaching. This has become something of a trademark for the crocodile, foreshadowing its arrival in a way that terrifies the captain, much to his humiliation. Personality Physical Appearance The Crocodile is a gigantic and slender green saltwater crocodile with amber eyes, both a lime muzzle and underbelly, sharp teeth, olive circles under his eyes, a pair of olive spike sets on his back and one set on his tail. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Crocodile plays a small role in Terra's story when it shows up in the Skull Cave and scares Captain Hook away. It also appears during Ventus's story in the coast shortly before his fight with the captain. The crocodile scares Hook and Hook yells to stay away from him. Ven then stands right behind Hook, ready to fight. During Ven's fight, the Crocodile swims around in the water, attacking Ven if he gets too close and attacking the Captain if Ven successfully knocks him into the water, hurting and scaring Captain Hook back onto the rock. After the fight, the Crocodile chases Captain Hook back to his ship. It later appears once again in the gully in Aqua's story to frighten Hook away for a third time. Kingdom Hearts The Crocodile plays a small role at the end of the storyline in the Neverland world though he is mentioned before then. When Sora gets to the main deck on the ship The Crocodile appears making Hook hide until the last battle. After Sora and Peter Pan defeat Captain Hook, the Captain falls into the water only to be chased away by the Crocodile. This is almost identical to his fate in the movie (although since he appears in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is presumed that he escaped). Origin The Crocodile is seen in the 1953 Disney film, Peter Pan. The Crocodile played a minor, recurring role in Neverland as a reminder to Captain Hook and of his lost hand, as the constant tick-tock sound emitting from within the Crocodile can be heard throughout the film. Upon his defeat to Peter Pan, Hook attempts to kill him with his hook only to fall off the ship. In the water below, the Crocodile slowly swims beneath Hook, awaiting his imminent fall. The Crocodile successfully removes small pieces of Hook's attire, then eventually swallows him. However, the Captain successfully escapes the Crocodile's maw. The Crocodile is last seen swimming after a fleeing Hook. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix